I love Sweet Snow!
by mukurohieiforever00
Summary: Hiei meets up with Kurama, on is way back from school, he is eating a strange ningen food. Hiei is curious, and asks questions about the food. What will happen when he’s offered to taste it? Non Yoai


I love Sweet snow!

One-shot

Kurama-Hiei non Yoai

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho, and I am not being paid to write this Though I would be nice :)

* * *

It was the middle of May, one of Kurama's favorite times of the year. It was just warm enough to plant is flowers, and most of his yard work. But it was much warmer today, then it had been the past week. Kurama was coming from his late meeting, with the science club. Once again, being begged by the group to come to there tournament.

He would admit that it would be a different kind of tournament . Then he was use to and it would be nice, to have an inturlectual conversation with some one. But found his age unfair. Theses boys were only 17 years, old while he was almost 325 years old. His had been pulled out of his thoughts, as he heard his name being called, and then giggling after words. "Hi Shuichi" one of the braver girls called. "Hello," he nodded quickly.

He continued to walking, as his acute hearing, could pick up on everything they said. He found himself smirking; he attempted not to get to full of himself. But he did know he was desirable, and that was enough, to get any man full of him self.

He had some money left over in his pocket, from running errands for his mother. And decided it would be nice to get him self a treat. There was a nice ice cream shop that wasn't to far away from his home. It was a nice family owned business, and the people there were nice.

There was a small grouping of people, as he walked up. He waited his turn in line, and smiled politely at the girl at the counter. "I would like one double strawberry ice cream cone please." The girl melted at his words, as then gazed back in to reality. "Oh okay!" she said. as she ran back, making his order. She was back the ice cream had been a triple instead of the double he ordered.

"And how much will it be?" he asked as he took the cone "No…nothing it's on the house." She said as she shudder. "Well ice cream is very expensive and I appreciate your offer but I will pay for the ice cream I ordered. " He handed the girl 5 dollars and nodded to her taking a couple napkins and walked away ( Any dairy or meat product in Japan is VERY expensive!)

As he continued on his way home, He felt a very familiar energy. Smiling to him self; as he looked up into the trees. It was his favorite apparition "Good after noon Hiei," the fox said with a smile. It wasn't to long. Until the fire apportion, was at his side. "It has been a while since I have seen you, how have you been?" Kurama said cheerfully. As he continued, to eat his ice cream. "What is that thing, on a circular stick?" Hiei asked, as he watched the fox eat it." It's called Ice cream." He answered, "An another stupid ningen food" he growled. Kurama had gotten lost, in his cover with his friend, and received a chill in his mouth as it became numb."

Kurama stopped making a funny face, as he stood still. This made the fire apportion blink. "What is with the face." he walked in front of the fox. "Brain freeze" the fox said Hiei's eyes widened he jumped forward placing his warm hands on the foxes head.

"You lie!" he groveled. "Your head is not cold!" Kurama couldn't help but laugh; his laughing fit annoyed the apparition "What is so funny!" "My brain isn't really frozen, that is just a term that used when a frozen product freezes the top of our mouth hurting our heads." The fire apportion, looked at the food in his hands. "That is frozen?" he looked closer at it.

"Well it's a dairy product, Kurama attempted, to explain to the fire apportion. "Dose that mean it's frozen?" he asked. As he poked the treat, "keep your fingers out of it." The fox growled. He hadn't been keeping up on the treat, so it began to melt. "It's like snow," Hiei said. As he looked at the puddle, forming on Kurama's hand. "How so?" Kurama asked interested.

"Well it's in a frozen, like snow. And when it touches something warm, it turns into liquid." Hiei said, as he licked his finger, that was now pink. "But it taste better, than snow." Kurama smiled. "Would you like a real taste Hiei?" the fire apparition looked interested but remembered that the fox had been licking it earlier. "I don't want to taste your germs." he said in a cold tone.

"Well," he said. As he looked at the cone, "I haven't eaten off this side." He pointed he side to Hiei. He leaned it forward, allowing him to lick it. Hiei licked the cone and pulled back receiving another laugh from the fox. "What now!?" he growled. "Kurama grabbed the napkin and wiped off his nose. Hiei then leaned forward licking it again.

"I like this sweet snow." He was careful this time, not to get any on his nose. "It comes in more than this flavor. "Kurama fond it satisfying, that he founds something that Hiei liked. Hoping one day, he could use this as a bribe.

Before he knew it, the cone disappeared; out of his hand. and Hiei had continued to eat and continued to walk "Hiei! My ice cream!" He called out. "No my sweet snow" The rogue said as he disappeared into the trees. Kurama knew he could easily catch up to the demon and get his treat back. But found that to be childish and was all ready late for dinner as it is. "I didn't need it anyway." He said to him self out loud as he walked home."

* * *

Just something cutie I thought up when I was at dairy queen. Mmm everybody love s sweet snow XD and as always thank you for reading!!!!


End file.
